1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body of a convertible type car.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vehicle body of the convertible type car includes a hood member which covers the top of its vehicle compartment and can be folded down. A storage section for accommodating the hood member is formed in the rear section of the vehicle body. In a condition in which the hood member is folded, the hood member is accommodated in the storage section.
The storage section has an opening. The opening extends up to a quarter trim section of the vehicle body. When the hood member is expanded, that is, the hood member covers the top of the vehicle compartment, part of the hood member comes out through the opening formed in the quarter trim section.
The opening formed in the quarter trim section is provided with a door member. The door member opens/closes the opening. After the hood member is accommodated in the storage section, the door member covers the opening.
This kind of the door member is supported by hinges on the vehicle body through ends thereof and rotates around a hinge so as to open/close the opening. When the door member rotates around the hinge so that the opening is opened, the door member is accommodated within the quarter trim section through the opening. Such a vehicle body is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-164847.
As a supporting structure for the door member, a structure provided with plural levers is provided. An end of each lever is supported rotatably on the vehicle body. The door member is supported rotatably on the other end of each lever. When each lever is erected to the vehicle body, the door member rotates relative to the lever so as to open the opening. Such a vehicle body is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,715B1.
According to the supporting structure of the door member disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-164847, the door member rotates from a position for closing the opening and then is accommodated within the quarter trim section. For this reason, when the door member rotates, it is necessary to consider providing a space in the interior of the quarter trim section or the like for the door member not to interfere with the surrounding.
Further, according to the supporting structure of the door member disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,715B1, each lever rotates to the vehicle body and at the same time, the door member rotates to each lever. Thus, it is estimated that a range in which the door member moves becomes relatively wide.
As a result, it can be considered that when the door member opens the opening, the door member interferes with the surrounding because of invasion of part of the door member into the vehicle compartment or the like.
As described above, according to the supporting structures of the door members described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-164847 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,715B1, it can be considered that when the opening is opened/closed, the door member interferes with the surrounding.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body capable of suppressing an interference of a first door member with the surrounding when the opening of the storage section is opened/closed.